Conventional post-processing in manufacturing processes of flip-chip mounting semiconductors is performed in the following manner. First, to a bump formation surface of a wafer on which a plurality of bump electrodes (bumps) are formed, a protective sheet or tape, known as back grind tape, is pasted to protect the bumps; in this configuration, a side opposite to the bump electrode formation surface is ground to a predetermined thickness. After completing the grinding, the back grind tape is peeled, and the wafer is diced to obtain individual semiconductor chips. Next, the semiconductor chips are flip-chip mounted onto other semiconductor chips or substrates. Then, an underfill is cured to reinforce the semiconductor chip.
For example, PLT 1 describes a method for using a thermosetting resin layer and a thermoplastic resin layer laminated together as a back grind tape, and only the thermosetting resin layer is left on the bump formation surface of the wafer and other layers are removed.